A Ray of Love
by BelleBelles
Summary: Draco is captivated by a woman whose body shines like an angel as the morning ray of light plays with the remaining dew on the orchids scattered in her braid. Dazed, he makes his way to her, moments later they are surrounded by a pale pink shimmer.


**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure J.K. Rowling hasn't sold the copyright to Harry Potter, yet…

O.o.O

In a small bustling suburb just outside of London; there was a petite woman, with honey coloured curly hair- woven in a braid. Amongst the folds, there were pink and white orchids interspersed in a haphazard array. As she busied herself around her quaint little flower shop, humming a soft tune, a ray of the early morning sunlight shone down upon her. The dew that remained on the orchids glistened in the light, creating a halo on top of the woman's head. She was in another world, lost in the bouquet that the flowers were giving off.

O.o.O

As the light rays of sunlight struck the angel, a tall and sparkling white blonde haired man saw her. He gazed at her, as if he were in one of his dreams again, where the woman who plagued his thoughts would turn around and smile that dazzling smile of hers. He felt his insides go warm, as the image flooded into the front of his mind. However, his dream was disturbed as a car that had its radio up way to loud for this time in the morning zoomed past him, shaking him out and pulling him back to reality.

He hadn't seen his dream girl in a long time. She rarely frequented the wizarding world, preferring the quiet life, and he understood. The attention that he received after the war was only 1/8th to what she and her other two dim-witted companions received. He wondered what she was doing now; he had thought she would join Potter and Weasley and become an Auror or work at the Ministry of Magic. She did neither of those things though, and disappeared, only coming out when awards were given and for special celebrations. Hermione Granger was a mystery, and Draco Malfoy wanted to find out where she was.

Without further ado, Draco made his way to the woman who appeared to be glowing from the inside and out. He felt drawn to her- irrevocably and so, he followed his instincts. He pushed on the glass door, the small chiming of a bell going off as he entered. The woman turned around as Draco caught his breath. This was her, who he had been dreaming of and just momentarily who he had been thinking of.

O.o.O

Hermione heard the bell tingle and turned gracefully around, a red de-thorned rose stem in her hand and let out a gasp of surprise, dropping the stem on the floor in shock.

What was Draco Malfoy of all people doing in her shop? Her still-active mind processed the information she had heard of about Draco Malfoy after the war. He was found innocent of his crimes, his father had gone to Azkaban for his, his mother constantly held tea-parties now that Voldemort was dead and not living in her house and Draco had recently broken off his engagement to Pansy due to unspecified reasons and had made a huge effort to change from the snarky boy he once was into a kind and generous man.

As Hermione ran through her data base on him, he stared at her. She had grown into quite the young woman. She was still slim and petite, but where she was just skin and bones, she now had some definite curves. Her brown eyes glistened like melted chocolate that had been left outside on a hot summer's day, tempting him to draw closer to the sweetness that they would offer.

O.o.O

Draco took a step closer to her, drawn to her aura and her sparkling eyes. When he did so, Hermione subconsciously took a step towards him as well. It was no secret between Hermione and Ginny that Hermione had harboured some romantic feelings towards Draco Malfoy. Although those feelings were created a long time ago, they sprung up to the surface of her mind as she gazed at his lithe and powerful physique. He had shaped up well from the boy she used to know, and registered that he too was blatantly staring at her.

She couldn't help it, it felt like a cosmic force was pulling her towards him. She took a step closer, inches away from his chest and lifted a hand up to cup his face. Dreams had plagued Hermione for the past two nights of her meeting Draco Malfoy in random settings across Europe. Every dream she woke up, flushed in the face and gasping for breath as she calmed down. It was no coincidence that Draco Malfoy had entered her shop.

Draco felt the need to be close to her, so as she stepped closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, her cupping his check.

The moment the touched however, was indescribable. A euphoric feeling swept through both of them. They felt elated, calm, content in each other's presence. Relishing the contact, even with their clothes on they felt muted sparks flood their bodies.

Out of nowhere, there was a tug on Draco's heart, for him to bend his head and kiss Hermione. Hermione to felt a similar reaction and tilted her head up, waiting for his mouth to crash onto hers.

It happened in an instant. Draco leant down; Hermione stretched on her tippy-toes and leant forward. He captured her lips, in a sweet way, slowly dragging his tongue across her lips, causing a gasp from Hermione along with a shudder down both of their spines.

The kiss progressively got a lot more heated, and passion and attraction and lust flooded both through Draco and Hermione. They moaned in synchronisation as Hermione felt her hands drift off her own accord, tracing tantalizing patterns on Draco's back as his own hands crept under her white blouse and began rubbing soothing circles on her lightly padded bra.

In an instant though, amongst all of the emotions that were running through them, recognition crept its way back and they slowly separated.

Draco regarded Hermione, her eyes were slightly dilated and her lips puffy from the empowering kiss that he had bestowed upon her.

In the same manner, Hermione looked at Draco; his face was devoid of the hard lines that were generally carved into his features when around her. She felt as if he was putty in her own hands, and Draco felt the very same feeling about Hermione. Even though they didn't know it now; it was in that moment that they both fell deeply in love.

O.o.O

Unbeknownst to them though, it was the little white cherub with red heart-shaped arrows that brought them together that day. An arrow lodged between the small space that they had created as a pale pink shimmer erupted around them. The cherub nodded in triumph, pleased with his first couple of the day.

"Yes, they make the perfect match," muttered the cherub as he flew off, in search of the other couples that were on his list for the day.

O.o.O

**A/N:** Hi, hope you all enjoy my little valentine's day one-shot between Draco and Hermione. It just popped in my head and had to type it.

I hope you all have a great day and no matter if you are single (like me) or in a relationship, it is just like any other ordinary day. So enjoy it and don't get down if you don't have that perfect someone in your life yet. They will come eventually :)

Also, this is dedicated to **RoseWeasley3 **on twitter, my best friend. Moreover, for those who live in **Perth, Western Australia** I hear that there is a **Harry Potter Yule Ball** the event is on facebook.


End file.
